


Show Love with No Remorse

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Nana
Genre: Community: three weeks for dw, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddling is definitely a lover thing in Nana's head, not a friend thing, but Hachi is her first real best friend, so Nana's been trying to rewire her brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Love with No Remorse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laceblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceblade/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "Nana & Hachi, cuddling & then MORE THAN CUDDLING" for the [3W4DW anime/manga/manhwa/manhua drabblefest](http://littlebutfierce.dreamwidth.org/463263.html).

Cuddling is definitely a lover thing in Nana's head, not a friend thing, but Hachi is her first real best friend, so Nana's been trying to rewire her brain.

She manages pretty well most of the time, but right now it's late and she's tired and they're spooned up on the sofa watching TV, and she's just not thinking when she reaches down and cups Hachi's breast.

"Shit!" She jerks her hand away. "I'm so sorry!"

But Hachi just twists around, looks up at her through her lashes and puts Nana's hand back where it was. She smiles. "Don't be."


End file.
